Tabitha's Terrible Experience
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Tabitha is 13 her mother tries to warn her not to go out, she has a good reason but Tabitha isn't exactly in total control of herself and ends up in a situation her mother was trying to protect her from
1. Chapter 1

*Tabitha is 13 years old and an only child, she gets into her first major fight with Sam and runs away only to be lured into a trap by a bad warlock who wants to harm her.

Tabitha: This whole argument started because I wanted to ride my bike with my friend at dusk so we could watch the sunset but my mom told me she didn't want me going out "I'm not a child! your always trying to control me and I'm sick of it!". I blinked up a knapsack it had toothpaste, a toothbrush/hairbrush 2 sets of clothes and a copy of the catcher in the rye "If you'd just listen to me for a minute instead of being a hothead!" mom said. "I'm done listening to you I've had it, sometimes I wish you weren't my mother and I'd never been born or that nether of us was alive! I'm leaving and I don't know if you'll ever see me or hear a peep from me again I don't love you anymore!" I said almost screaming tears running down my face. "Tabitha please don't" but it was too late I had popped out away from her the problem was I hadn't twitched or used witchcraft someone had done it for me I felt very off I wanted to go home but I was on a swing and couldn't get off it for some reason or go home.

Sam: Something was very wrong I had never seen Tabitha so unsettled with me and over something so small why had I called her a hothead that wasn't like me at all she had left but I hadn't seen her use any witchcraft twitch and she certainly didn't walk out. I felt an odd sensation when I looked at the drink on her nightstand we had both been drinking it. The reason I didn't want her going out was because their was a bad warlock who had recently escaped from witches 'prison', was targeting kids(witches and warlocks) and it seemed he was targeting mainly half mortals. Their didn't seem to be to many clues as to who he was going to go after next or where he was hiding out just that they kept finding his victims a pile of gnawed up cooked bones, I shuttered thinking about that happening to Tabitha.

Why had she said those cold things to me, did she really mean them?! I start to feel dizzy staring at the drink something's defiantly not right, could it be possible that Tabitha suddenly didn't love me anymore I became hysterical just thinking about what had just happened. "Mother" I say falling to the ground in a pang of pain "Samantha whats.." She suddenly let out a hiss "That purple contraption! it's the mark of Warlock-Pscape!(The warlock who escaped from prison). "Are you trying to tell me Tabitha and I were drugged by an insane warlock who's been..." Mother cuts me off "Precisely oh dear Samantha" She twitched me onto Tabitha's bed "Well that does explain why Tabitha and I we're acting so off" I say. Suddenly Tabitha's voice popped into my head "Mom please help me, Mommy!" her voice cut off I could tell by her voice that 'stuff' was still effecting her greatly she wasn't thinking straight.

"Please tell me where you are" I try to reach her but no answer dang it that insane warlock probably has her oh no! "To undo the effects of this purple mixture causing down raging fights give me an effect up as kites" mother said. A clear drink appeared in moms hands "Drink this it should undo the effects" she says. I drink it and feel normal again that also means more consciousness of what just happened and more worry! O-o-h! "Thank you mother now please can you help me figure out how to find Tabitha" I say mentally distraught. "Why would you want to find her? I think someone would be happy if you didnt give a hoot enough to even try" I heard her talk in that almost sneering voice.

"Mother thats a dreadful thing to say, think about how your going to feel for that comment if we don't find her!" I say upset "I was referring to Pscapse, do you really think I care that little about both of you?!" She says in a mock baffled tone. "I'm sorry mother you know I love you, lets try to refrain from arguing and just focus on trying to find Tabitha please" I say with a pleading look. "You know I love you too Samantha I do feel just dreadful that this happened to my granddaughter. Maybe if we use an incantation to trace the origin of that purple thing" Mother says "If it was that simple don't you think they would caught Pscape and sent him back to prison or a higher security jail already?" I say.

Tabitha: A few seconds later man appeared in-front of me he had this look in his eyes like a hungry wild wolf or something it was freaking me out "Mom please help me, Mommy!" I felt as if he was blocking the link between my mom and I. "You want to get off this swing and I can get you off it" He said in a psychotic tone "Please just get me off this thing so I can move again" I can't tell if I'm thinking clearly. Why had I even tried to contact my mom after the last thing I had said to her was that I didn't love her and at this point won't care what happens to me or love me anymore. Suddenly I found myself in a kitchen tied down whats going on oh I feel horrible how could of I had said those things to my mom or even thought them how could I have thought what I just said .

"Whats going on where am I who are you? "Who are you to question the hungry Pscape! this is a kitchen where I shall prepare a satisfying scrumptious meal. Now for the main course should I boil, bake, barbecue or tie you to a pole and slow roast you" He laughed. Fear struck deep in my mind an inner horror I realized I had been drugged earlier by this monstrous insane warlock and somehow when he blinked me off that swing he blinked the drug gone from my body oh this is not good. Had my mom been drugged too where was she was she okay what if I never see her again my last words to her I start to cry feeling horrible no way I would have said that if I hadn't been drugged never!.

"Please let me go.." He cuts me off "And give you a chance to tell on me? No your on the menu tonight slab of meat cry and beg all you want horror seems to add more flavor" His words made me sick to my stomach with fear. "You won't get away with this my mom will find me!" I yell "I ate her for lunch shes dead hah her last words we're that she hated you wished you were never born oh and she never loved you, don't believe me?. Look at the piles of bones in the corner all the half mortal kids like you that I consumed" the look on his face sends shivers down my spine was my mom really gone?. "What are you suppose to be some kind of cruel giant like in Jack and the Beanstalk?" I yell trying not to cry "Something like that! accept I broke out of prison to smell the blood of a half english one" he laughs.

Thoughts of the last time I had seen my mom are racing through my head oh I wish I can take what I said back I didn't mean it what if that ends up being the last thing I ever say to her? this guy is crazy and my magic doesn't seem to be working. Suddenly I find myself unclothed tied down to a hot metal pole over what seemed to be a lit bbq with an apple in my mouth, my seems to flash before me for a few seconds. The psychotic man laughs at me as I feel my body heating up oh this is not good at all!. I try to scream but it's no use time becomes a blur I feel myself spinning round with a body that made me feel like I was burning.

I begin to feel a force within almost as if someones trying to find me then clear as crystal I see my mother appear I scream out for her but Psychotic man poke a sharp metal stick at me I feel as if blood boiling blood is running down my leg. "You messed with the wrong witch! thats MY daughter and I'm not about to let you take her away from me!" I saw inner tears on her face she seemed to sense just how frightened I really was. However I was now on a table with a knife against my skin I felt clothes on me though I let out another scream feeling as if my body is about to get cut to pieces. Suddenly I find my mom and I squeezing each-other "And don't you dare mess with my family again!" I find myself back in my bedroom on my bed I squeeze my mom even tighter "I love you more than anything I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of what I said earlier mom ,nothing could ever change how I feel about you" I say.

Seeing my mom twitch I feel my temperature drop back down to normal shes crying just as hysterical as I am "I love you more than anything Tabitha you mean the world to me nothing can change that or make me not want you. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe I'm sorry for what I said earlier too" She says looking into my eyes. "Your the only mom I ever want I wouldn't trade you for anything ether I've never been so scared and frightened before that was the worst experience of my life!" I say it's obvious we're both distraught. "We were both terrified I was scared that I was going to loose you I don't want to feel like that again" she said I climbed into her lap and curled up on her like a little kid.

"I never would have said any of that if I hadn't of been drugged, I kept wondering what if that was the last time I saw you if those cold cruel words would be the last I'd ever say to you, He told me you were dead he said he'd killed you" I say. She tightens her hold on me pulling me further into her arms "I'm here now Tabitha and I'm not about to leave you I promise, you'll always have me. It's okay I know you weren't exactly in control of yourself when we had that argument we've forgiven each-other, I was trying to tell you about Pscape before when you disappeared I had heard about him and was concerned thats why I didn't want you going out". That piece I had figured out before I knew she was just trying to protect me I know we were both scared of loosing each-other.

"Please don't let go of me right now mom" I whisper "As long as you don't let go of me" she says we look at each-other "O-h" we say letting out a sign of relief lost in each-others protective embrace I think it makes us both feel safe right now. "Well I see you found Tabitha" my grandmother pops into the room "Yes now could you please make sure Pscape is back in prison where belongs?" my moms asks still upset "certainly Samantha" she pops back out. "You should probably call your friend and tell her your not going out, um unless you still want to?" I ask. "I'd rather stay home with you" I say looking up at me "Thats what a though" she says I give her a kiss on the cheek she kisses me on my forehead, yeah I'd much rather stay home with my mom right now I don't even want to let go of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha: I had found Tabitha and she was safe thats what matters most to me right now but it's going to take both of us some time to work past what happened today I'm still in shock what that poor exuse for a worlock did to her is sickening!. Though I felt better she was back in my arms I had an eery feeling she's still in danger it's my job to protect my daughter right now I don't even want to let go of her Tabitha is my only child and the most important thing in my life. If I had been much later finding her.. I can't even.. I could of lost her today dang it why did this sick warlock target my daughter? The thought makes me angry why would some one want to hurt an innocent kid. "How do you feel Sweetheart?" I ask her hoping she felt okay physically I had twitched her temperature back to normal at the same time also twitching her insides/organs and outside body back to the way it had been before she got so overheated.

"Better, how are you doing though?" She asks looking up at me even after what she went through today she's still focused on how I'm doing rather than what I can do to help her feel better I guess I must of done a good job raising her so far. "I'm still afraid but I'm not terrified like I was before, hopefully nothing like that happens again" I say looking down at her at that moment my mother pops back in. "I have bad news and good the bad news pscapes not in prision the good news when they find him hes going to get sent to a higher security one" my mother says. Tabitha and I tighten our hold on eachother "What if he comes after me again?" She says her voice shaky "I'm not going to let him hurt you again not if I can help it!" I say upset tearing up again my sweet little girl my baby how can I make sure your safe.

Something occurs to me I could use some kind of mother/magnet incantation well it's worth a try "A mother protecting her daughter from serious danger if it should occur attract them together like magnets in a spur they cannot let go of eachother until the danger has disappeared" I say the incantation. "That should make it so that if ether of us is any serious danger one of us will automatically be transported to the other one?" she asks. "Yes and we won't be able to get go of eachother completely so no one can move us apart in any way or seperate us until we're no longer in danger" I respond. "Good I just hope it works" She says "Me too Tabitha" I say "Maybe this isn't the best place to be right now" Tabitha says "Your right how about a trip to the other side of the universe?" I say half joking. "Could we go to the beach at the edge with purple sand? I like that one" She says smiling slightly "Sure sweetie" I say popping us to the empty beach oh Darrin isn't going to be happy we left the country let alone the galaxy oh well it's what Tabitha wanted.

Tabitha: This beach is amazing and not to many people would think to look for us here not many people come here simply because its on the edge so not many have figured out its existance. The sand is a pretty sparkeling futuristic purple color, the water is light blue and glows kind of an electric blue color especially when it comes in contact with the sand I sit down in the sand watching a beautiful multi colored sunset, orange,purple,pink,yellow and red in many shades of each one of the few places in the universe you can see a sunset like this. "Isn't that beautiful mom?" I say "Absolutely stunning!" she says hugging me I rest my head against her shoulder/chest feeling peaceful again. Palm tree's swayed slightly in the mellow breeze "I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with right now" I say smiling at her "Aw sweetheart" She says kissing me on the forehead I kiss her back on the cheek hugging her even tighter, shes the only mom I ever want.


End file.
